


Deck the Halls

by Era_Penn



Series: The Avenger's Favorite Holiday Moments (2013) [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Decorating, Fluff, Gen, Gifts, Holidays, Team as Family, Wrapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Era_Penn/pseuds/Era_Penn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint has two different favorite moments, for two very different reasons, that he associates with Christmas. One to share, and one just for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deck the Halls

One thing about Clint that everyone knows is that he loves to be up high, watching over everyone.

One thing about Clint that everyone pretends not to know is that he loves crafts as well.

And come Christmas time, he makes full use of his hobby. He and Tony string up lights and learn how to program them to flash along with the music; the top of Stark tower wins awards for its Christmas light shows. He and Steve string popcorn for the tree, and Clint’s nimble fingers sneak more than a few popped treats past his lips. He teaches Thor how to make Christmas chains, and they hang the chain up, one shorter everyday. He and Bruce put up tinsel and mistletoe, and Natasha laughs when she sees him in ugly hand-knitted sweaters and scarves (they all get much nicer ones for Christmas, that year). Coulson follows him around, cleaning up and satisfied to be doing so.

Clint loves it. He loves watching various Avengers and friends get caught awkwardly under the mistletoe and loves the one-on-one time he gets with each of them. He loves that they’re so willing to mess around with him while he’s bored and tolerate his childishness when it comes to the holidays. 

Clint loves decorating because he can create so much, and after so long of dealing with death and destruction, its nice to see everyone enjoying themselves.

Clint also loves wrapping presents, for different reasons. He always does it alone, a moment to breathe in the chaos of the season. He is careful and precise, never misplacing a ribbon. He puts as much care into wrapping as he does into selecting his gifts, and it’s worth it to see his friend’s faces light up and beam at him. He likes the solitude of it, because as much as he loves them, he’s a sniper at heart, and sometimes he needs a few minutes away, matching bows and ribbon.

He’s always needed that balance of alone but not lonely.


End file.
